


Morning Puns

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: Slice of Life Smile For Me [12]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Gerry picked up some puns somewhere, but Wallus doesn't mind!





	Morning Puns

**Author's Note:**

> I'm churning out short sweet family things right now! One of the next few fics in the series is gonna be a heavier topic so I wanted some cute kids stuff to go before it! I hope you enjoy!

“What sound does a T-rex make when it’s asleep?” Wallus looked up from the newspaper and stared down the little kid standing in the chair on the opposite side of the table. Gerry just grinned at him. Wallus sighed and set down the newspaper.

“What?” He asked, smiling slightly.

“A dino-snore!” Gerry yelled. He dissolved into a fit of giggles, and Wallus chuckled slightly. He stood up and came over to scoop Gerry up. Gerry wiggled around in his grip, but Wallus was strong and he wasn’t about to let go of him. Wallus tossed him over his shoulder and Gerry giggled some more. “Why can’t you run through a camp ground?” He asked through his laughter.

“I don’t know, why?” Wallus asked, heading up the stairs. 

“You can only ran since it’s past tents!” Wallus chuckled again and set Gerry down at the top of the stairs. 

“Do you even know what that means?” He asked. 

“Nope! But it sounds funny,” Gerry said, grinning up at him. Wallus shook his head and pointed to the bathroom.

“Go get cleaned up, you’ve got school in an hour,” he said. Gerry whined, but went into the bathroom as asked. “Don’t forget to brush your teeth! Kamal will kill me if you don’t.”

“I don’t forget!” Gerry called through the bathroom door. Wallus rolled his eyes, but smiled. It was a good thing both he and Gerry were morning people, because he couldn’t imagine trying to get that kid to take a bath at night. 

He wasn’t sure where the puns and jokes had come from, but they’d been going on for almost a week now, and he didn’t mind. They made Gerry laugh, and some of them reached him too. He grabbed his uniform from his closet and changed quickly. He had been hired as a janitor for the Habitat, but he was really an engineer, and had done a lot of the work on Martha. He would’ve been perfectly happy to go back to janitoring, but it wasn’t enough to support him and a kid. Taking up a job at a local auto repair shop had been a logical conclusion, so he’d jumped at the chance when he got it. He was mostly glad to be away from the monotonous work that he’d done on Martha, especially since he never really found out what she was for. Although he definitely had his suspicions. 

“What do you call cheese that isn’t yours?” The question snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Gerry standing in the doorway. His hair was still sopping wet and it was dripping all over the shirt he had only half put on, and that alone made Wallus chuckle, without even hearing the punch line. “Nacho cheese!” Gerry grinned at him, and Wallus couldn’t help but break out into laughter. Gerry started to giggle as well, and the two of them just stood in the doorway laughing for a few minutes. After Wallus calmed down, he scooped Gerry up again to dry his hair. “Are you sure I can’t come to the cool car place with you?” Gerry asked and Wallus chuckled.

“Afraid not. You need to go to school,” he replied. Gerry huffed, but he grinned when Wallus began to towel dry his hair. “I thought you liked school.”

“The car place is cooler,” Gerry said simply and Wallus hummed. 

“Well, if you stay in school long enough, you can come and work there like I do,” Wallus said. Gerry gasped and grabbed at Wallus’ torso. 

“Like next week?” He asked, and Wallus laughed again.

“A little longer than that bud,” he replied, and Gerry huffed again. “C’mon, you might be able to stick around after school if one of my buddies is willing to babysit between jobs.” Gerry perked up at that and Wallus smiled. His boss loved kids, especially kids who were interested in engines and other steps of fixing cars. He let Wallus keep Gerry around on slower days, and he and the other workers would trade off watching him. It was almost like a little family there, which made Wallus smile. How he had managed to find families through work, he would never know, but he certainly didn’t mind. 

They were still early enough that they made it to the bus stop before anyone else. Normally the bus stop was a nice chance for all the parents in the neighborhood to meet up, although only the parents of the younger kids. The teens had to get up earlier, and they were old enough to go on their own anyways. Gerry sat on the curb and picked at the grass in between the cracks of the sidewalk, waiting for the other kids to show up. Wallus kicked at the ground for a little while, but spotted a couple of figures coming their way from down their street. The taller one waved at him, and he realized it was Kamal. He waved back, and Gerry hopped to his feet. Florian came running towards the bus stop, and scooped Gerry up in their grasp, giggling as he began to talk excitedly. Kamal caught up and chuckled at the two of them.

“Heya Wallus, it’s good to see you again,” he said, grinning up at Wallus. Wallus smiled back.

“You saw me yesterday ‘Mal, it’s not like I’ve been gone for years,” he replied. Kamal shoved him lightly.

“C’mon man, you could at least pretend to be excited to see me. The kids are excited to see each other,” Kamal said, gesturing at their kids. They were sitting on the curb again, Gerry talking animatedly, and Florian grinning and nodding at certain times. Wallus chuckled. 

“I guess they are. But remember, you asked for this.” Kamal made a confused sound before Wallus scooped him up and spun him around a few times. Kamal squawked and struggled while the kids laughed at him. Wallus set him down and grinned at him. “You asked for it.”

“I did not! Geez Wallus, you could at least warn a guy before you man handle him!” Kamal said, smoothing out his shirt. Wallus chuckled and turned his head when he noticed some far off laughter. Millie was standing on the opposite side of the street, cackling. Kamal huffed at her as she finally made it across the street. 

“Wallus! Do it again!” She yelled. Florian shushed her and glanced at the houses nearby. Millie didn’t seem to care though, still cackling loudly. 

“Sorry Millie, that was a one time deal. I don’t feel like dying at Kamal’s hand this morning,” he said. Kamal was still glaring at him, so he hid his chuckling behind a hand. “Where’s Mirphy?”

“She said I was old enough to walk on my own now!” Millie said proudly. Florian shot a half hearted glare at Kamal, who just stuck out his tongue at them. 

“What’s going on?” A voice from behind them asked. Kamal froze up for a moment before turning around quickly. 

“Hey Parsley! Hi Tiff!” He said, his voice waving weirdly. Wallus turned to look between Kamal and the other two. Putunia and Tim Tam giggled, before running over to sit on the curb with the other three. Wallus raised an eyebrow at them, but just smiled slightly. 

“Hey Kamal!” Parsley said, a little too excited. Tiff came to stand beside him and gestured for him to lean down. He did and she whispered in his ear. 

“They went on a date sometime last week, and it apparently went really well. Parsley couldn’t stop talking about Kamal on the way here. I’m surprised Kamal hasn’t told you already,” she whispered. Wallus grinned and looked between them once more. They were standing awkwardly, but they seemed to be pretty happy to talk to each other. 

“Good for them. Kamal could really use a new guy after what happened with Habit,” he said. Tiff raised an eyebrow, but he brushed her off. “If he’s not kissing and telling, then I’m not doing it for him. So you definitely didn’t hear that from me.” She nodded.

A few moments later the bus came around the corner. Wallus knelt down when Gerry came running over for his goodbye hug. “Have a good day at school kiddo,” he said, squeezing Gerry tightly. 

“Why did the gym close down?” Gerry asked. Wallus chuckled, and poked his nose lightly.

“Because it didn’t work out,” he replied. Gerry grinned before running onto the school bus, waving behind him. 

“You’re a good dad,” Kamal said, patting Wallus on the shoulder. Wallus grinned. 

“Thanks ‘Mal.”


End file.
